Cloth or cloth-like tapes are useful in numerous applications. For example, cloth-like tapes are used in medical applications where they typically are adhered to skin. Most of the uses of cloth adhesive tapes in the medical market are for securing medical devices and light immobilization support. Some typical applications include securing endotracheal tubes, nasogastric tubes, and chest tubes, stabilizing body splints, and anchoring bulky wound dressings. Cloth or cloth-like tapes are also used in industrial and commercial applications such as in duct tapes, strapping tapes, electrical tapes, general utility tapes and in abrasives to name a few. Traditionally tapes, especially medical tapes, have been made out of an all acetate yarn construction. There is a need for a thin, inexpensive tape having high degrees of conformability.
Cloth or cloth-like tapes are useful in gaffer type applications. These applications require colored (including black) substrates with a non-glare finish. There is a need for a thin, inexpensive tape to meet these needs.